Crystal Enchantress
by luvdawinx
Summary: A serious accident involving a crystal chandelier and electricity left Molly Luna a fairy. After the accident, her parents sent her to an orphanage, stating she was a freak. Every other kid there seem to have some supernatural or magical secret of their own. Most of the older kids bully her, but she does have a few friends there, too. Read along as Molly discovers everyone's secret
1. Chapter 1: The New Enchantress

**Hi, this is luvdawinx here with a new story. This story is sort of a crossover between two of my favorite things: Winx Club and the Molly Moon series. But be warned, there are no Winx Club, and the Molly Moon characters are changed so that they are original. Now, here's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it! Also, this will possibly the only time I'll break my stories down into paragraphs!**

Chapter 1: The New Enchantress

(Molly's POV)

I was once an ordinary girl, with no real powers. That all changed when I saw the crystal chandelier.

My family and I were leaving a hotel when I gazed at giant chandelier. "It's made out of rare crystals and diamonds," a hotel worker told me.

My seven-year-old brother Joseph and I took a picture of us under the giant chandelier when a huge earthquake rumbled beneath our feet. When it finally stopped, I could see and hear the chandelier swing from side to side, almost like a pendulum. At the top I could see its rusty old chain breaking loose. Then it dropped, directly towards my little brother.

"Joseph, look out!" I shouted, and pushed him out of the way. I was crushed underneath the sharp edges of the crystals. Suddenly, all the electricity around me was going haywire. It kept dimming and glowing bright. All the light bulbs broke, and the glowing electricity swarmed inside of where I was crushed as if I were attracting them like a magnet. Its currents coursed my veins, and I was screaming. When the pain was gone, so was my consciousness.

In my dream, the walls around me were white, and standing before me was a young woman. She was in a flowing blue dress with matching gloves and heels, and on her back were dark blue wings.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked her, hoping for an answer.

She smiled and replied, "All Fairies of Crystals dress in different fairy forms, my dear. Here is your outfit." Yellow light enveloped me and my body, but it didn't hurt like the electricity. My normal clothes were gone. I was no longer in my dark blue shirt with a moon on it but in a sparkling blue crop top with bright yellow sleeves that went up to my elbows. Rather than my plain jeans, I was now wearing a scallop-hem light green miniskirt. My gray sneakers were gone, and glittery yellow flats took their place. Green outlined wings with delicate blue and yellow lines grew from my back. I was a fairy.

"This is no dream, Molly," she said to me. "In reality, you truly are a Fairy of Crystals. I prefer the group of Crystal Fairies as the Crystal Enchantresses. You are now one of us. To finish off your outfit, here are your crystal accessories." A diamond encrusted hoop wrapped around my long curly brown hair. Around my light tan skinned neck was a necklace that had several crystals enlaced in it, one large crystal with six different colors being in the middle. Green crystal studded earrings appeared in my ears.

"These, Molly, are your special crystal accessories. They contain great powers. In fact, each crystal contains every power known in the universe. Only a few girls are chosen such a responsibility, and you are one of them. The crystal larger from the others that's in the middle contains your personal special skills. You must remember that only you have the ability to remove your crystal accessories; if anyone else tries to remove them, they will be hit by some sort of power." I was allowed to transform back into my regular clothes, but my crystal necklace remained around my neck. "The necklace stays with you in both normal and fairy forms unless you remove it yourself. Now, wake up and break free from your crystal prison."

I knew that I wasn't dead from that point. How did I know that? Because as if by magic, and it most certainly was, I knew I was alive when my eyes flicked open.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Day

Chapter 2: Moving Day

With my newly discovered powers, I easily broke out of the chandelier. All the crystals seemed to have broken off of the branches and have become the crystals on my necklace. I looked towards where my parents were standing, and my mom's eyes were wide. Joseph was the closest to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks for saving me, sis," he whispered.

Mom came to me, surprised by my new powers. "Take off that necklace," she ordered me. "This will be confiscated." She put her hand on my necklace, but she pulled her hand back when one of my crystals gave an electrical shock.

"You're a freak," she mumbled. My heart was torn. She could have at least told me how grateful she was that I was still alive!

The doctors in the ambulance outside checked on me, but I was unharmed, thanks to my new powers. I was dragged away into the car, and we've spent the one hour drive in silence, except for the music playing on the radio.

Mom told me to not unpack my rolling suitcase, and to grab one large one from the garage. Was I going somewhere? I asked myself. She and I packed my other clothes into the large rolling suitcase, and then big boxes with my belongings: my alarm clock, my books, all of my piggybanks, a sleeping bag, my ginger pills (I get sick when I'm in the mountains), pillows, blankets, my stuffed animals, everything.

She talked to Dad for a while, and then he helped her load all of my things into the trunk.

Joseph told me what was happening. "I was in the bathroom when I heard them talking. They're planning on taking you to a special orphanage for what Mom calls 'freaks'." He gave me a hug. "I don't want you to go, but I'll miss you."

Tears swelled in my eyes. How could Mom do this to me? She called us to the car, and we headed for this "special orphanage", which was a twenty minute drive. I saw the building when it came into view. It was a large brick house with the sign "Harriet Cottonmouth's Orphanage" above the front doors.


	3. Chapter 3: Left Behind

Chapter 3: Left Behind

When we arrived at the driveway, Mom knocked on the door. A tall woman appeared at the door. She had light skin with curly brown medium hair, and dark brown and uncaring eyes. I nearly smiled with laughter after seeing the mole on her chin. Her outfit consisted of a black ruffled dress, white leggings, and dark brown boots.

"Afternoon," she greeted in an English accent, "what brings you here to my orphanage?" This thing was Harriet Cottonmouth.

"We wish to drop off our child here," my mother explained. "This was the only orphanage we knew of."

The headmistress nodded. "Why would you like to drop off this girl here?" she asked her.

"Because we cannot stand living with a… freak," Mom replied eyeing me.

We all gathered my things and took it up to the floor where the girls' bedrooms were. Cottonmouth opened the door to my shabby new room. The walls were light gray, and the ceiling was an ugly yellow. There were three other beds in the room.

"This room is occupied by three other girls here," the hag told me. "Their names are Carry, Erica, and Diamond. On this floor is a bathroom and another girls' room. The girls who live in the other room's names are Cate, Alex, and Jenna. On the next floor is where the boys sleep. I shall let you get settled, and then come back down for lunch, where the other kids are."

My former parents helped set up my side of my new room, and Joseph promised to come visit as many times as he can. "I'll see you every chance I get," he vowed, "even if I have to ride the bus or take a taxi. And when I'm older, I'll adopt you and take you away from this place." I smiled at his optimism.

"When you're old enough to adopt me," I reminded him, "I'll already be too old to live here and have to live on my own." He reached into his pocket and gave me a beaded bracelet that said "Joseph" in multi-colored beads. He showed me one that said "Molly" and put it on his wrist. I put on the bracelet with my brother's name around mine, and we hugged for a long time. "Wear as long as you can each day to remember me," he told me. Of course, I will never forget the only real person who understood me.

I looked at my parents. "Why are you leaving me here?" I asked them.

"There's something that you can't know yet until you're older," Mom said. They kissed me on the forehead, and took me downstairs so I could watch them leave me behind. When the car sped away, all at first I could see was dust.


	4. Chapter 4: Fitting In

Chapter 4: Fitting In

The tears stained my cheeks as they dried up. Miss Cottonmouth took me to the large backyard, where all the kids were playing and having lunch. When we opened the backyard door, everyone stopped and saw me.

"Children," the headmistress began, "we have a new child among us today. Her name is Molly. I want two of you to show her around the orphanage. Carry on."

She left my side, and I stepped outside. Everyone was staring at me, which made me shyer.

"Hey, Bog Eyes!" a girl shouted. "Is the reason why you're here is because your parents can't stand seeing something as ugly as you?" Most of the kids laughed and sang, "Bog Eyes, Bog Eyes!" I have heard the name Bog Eyes before; some people at my old school called me that because of my green eyes.

Eventually they left to go play again, except for one boy. He had dark tan skin, milk chocolate eyes, and curly black hair, and he was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with a white tee underneath, plain jeans, and white sneakers. "Hey," he said, "I'm Rocky. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, but I didn't shake it. He might be trying to pull a trick on me. He smiled at me, which actually made me smile too.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said. "To me, you're alright. So besides Molly, do you have any other name?"

"My full name is Molly Luna Giselle," I told him, "but now that I'm not a Giselle anymore, I'm just a Luna."

"How does Molluna sound?" he asked me. I laughed at his corny joke. For once today, something good has come to my new life.

"What's your full name?" I asked him. His old name was Rocky Cerise Vince, but when his parents abandoned him, he changed his name to just Rocky Cerise. We instantly became friends after that. There was no way I could say no to that cute smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Roommates

Chapter 5: Roommates

It has been three months since I was dropped off at this crummy orphanage. On the night I came, I realized that Carry was the one who called me Bog Eyes first. She had dirty blonde hair with bluish-grayish eyes and greasy skin. She usually wore a bright yellow t-shirt with a black cat that had blue eyes on it, black jeans, and dark gray slip-on converse sneakers. Her bed was on the other side of the room. Erica was just as horrible; she is Carry's best friend. She had straight black hair with violet streaks, pale skin, and yet had ice blue eyes. Her outfit usually consisted of a teal tang top, a frilly lavender skirt and black flats. When I tried reading a book, I noticed that her bed was next to Carry's, which meant Diamond would be sleeping next to mine. Unlike the other girls, Diamond was rather nice. She had dark bluish-blackish hair- I can't tell if it is natural or not- that somehow sparkles, blue eyes like Erica's, and light skin. When she moves her hair, I notice a diamond-shaped birthmark on her head- that must be why she was named Diamond. She usually wears a long flowing light blue and white tie-dye dress with a white cardigan that was made of satin and sandals. On days when she's not in a good mood, I find usually find her in her blue and black plaid skirt, a sapphire blue shirt, and black knee-high converse shoes. At least we'd go down together, since she too is bullied by the Carry and her friends….

Carry was holding her ringing wind-up clock next to my ear in the morning, which was her daily routine. I have gotten used to hear the bell, so my eyes would just snap open. "Wake up, Bog Eyes," she sang. "It's time for school." I sat up in my bed and watch Diamond wake up to the same ringing that I put up with. "C'mon Shiny," Carry whined; this was Diamond's nickname. As if she'd slept the entire night in one position, she rose up with no bed head as usual. In the bathroom Diamond and I took turns running a hair brush through each other's hair while brushing our teeth. We all took turns changing into our normal clothes in the bathroom and went downstairs for breakfast.

Helga, the Irish cook who served as a chef in the Navy, gave us our breakfast: oatmeal that tasted like cardboard, peaches that weren't even fresh anymore, and milk that certainly didn't taste like it came from a cow. "It may look unappetizing," she told us, "but it will make you big and strong like me." Indeed was she big and strong. Rocky, Diamond, and I ate little of our oatmeal and shared the pieces of peaches that still looked ripe and none of us drank our milk. After fifteen minutes of trying to choke down our food, we all went upstairs to gather our things for school.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Sharing

Chapter 6: Secret Sharing

School was alright, if you subtracted the constant bullying by Carry, her friends, and our home room teacher Miss Frogeye. I'm okay with academics, getting A's or B's in all subjects; that means I sometimes help Diamond and Rocky with their work at our table.

No one still didn't know why I always carried my crystal necklace around my neck, or why whenever someone tried to take it from me bad things happened. I was then labeled the class freak at school. During recess and lunch I would try to head for the school library or maybe even the local library in town to get away from everybody and read a book after I ate. Every now and then Diamond or Rocky would tag along with me….

"Molly," Diamond told me while we sat on a bench at school, "I'm thinking about running away again."

"But don't remember all the other times you've tried to escape the orphanage?" I reminded her. "Most of them failed, and the others times when you escaped the building the authorities would catch you. Also, who else am I going to talk to?"

"There's always Rocky," she said. Then she mumbled, "Cute, irresistible Rocky." It was obvious that she had a crush on him. Like everyone else, not even my friends knew of my secret. Since I've trusted them with all my secrets before, I guess I can tell them now. But maybe not Rocky; I still haven't decided on him yet. I nudged Diamond's shoulder with my elbow, the sign we used when we wanted to tell each other something.

"Yeah Molly?" she asked me, ready to listen. I gulped and told her, "Diamond, I know that I have trusted you with my secrets before, so that's why I am going to trust you when I tell you this. I'm a fairy." I waited for her to scream "Freak!" and run away, but she smiled. "If you think I'm weird, then you have no reason to stay."

All of a sudden, Diamond started laughing. "Molly Luna," she said, "there is no way I am going to desert you now. Not like your parents. My parents died, so we're as much family as we can be. Plus, I had a feeling that there was something supernatural about you. This feeling I say is my sixth sense seems to flow through my magical blood." I was wide-eyed. She looked at me and grinned. "That's right, Molly. I'm a fairy, too. Yep, the Fairy of Colors. I mostly like the colors blue and white, though. So, what's your power, and what's with your necklace?"

Finally, I could tell someone of my powers. "I am the Fairy of Crystals, and my necklace is made of magical crystals. Each crystal contains a certain kind of power, so I basically harness all of the powers known in the universe. When I learned I was a fairy, I was apparently chosen to be part of this group this fairy lady calls the Crystal Enchantresses. I am technically then a Crystal Enchantress." I looked up at Diamond, and she was staring at the sky thinking. A smile spread on her face.

"Hey, doesn't that mean you have the power to wipe memories?" she asked me. I nodded. She stood up and helped me up too. "Then let's mess with Carry," she suggested. "And when we're done, just wipe everyone who saw us their memories of the event." It sounded crazy, but I was too eager to seek revenge.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fairies' Revenge

Chapter 7: The Fairies' Revenge

Diamond and I held hands to combine our transformations in a small shadowed place near the garbage cans. "Colorful Crystal Transformation!" we shouted in unison, and we transformed. I could feel my crystal necklace glow as we changed, and I let the magic run through me. When I opened my eyes, Diamond was now wearing a strapless flowing tie-dye dress with colors of blue, red, purple, yellow, and orange, but mostly blue, on it, blue barefoot sandals, big bright rainbow colored wings, and a diamond-encrusted hairband in her hair. We set off into the sky together, and I felt the excitement of flying for the first time. Down on the ground students and teachers were staring and pointing at us.

"Rainbow Flash!" chanted Diamond, and flash of bright rainbow colors that only me and her can see through blinded the people below. Through the light we flew, people running away and hiding from us. Only Carry and Erica were standing.

"You may be magic," Carry said, "but there is no way you can beat me!" She swung at us, but our wings allowed us to dodge it quickly. I flew around the two girls, pushing them down with ease. They lay on their backs in defeat.

"Animal Crystal!" I summoned, and crystal necklace lifted up and turned clockwise, stopping the Animal Crystal in the middle. Smiling, I transformed into a manticore, which is a giant lion with red dragon wings. I crept towards them, roaring just to scare them. They screamed for help, but no one was brave enough to help them. Thinking that they had enough, I transformed back into a fairy and summoned my Mind Crystal.

"Mind Crystal, make everyone except Diamond forget of this event!" An orange glow spread around us as we watched each person forget about us being fairies. Diamond and I de-transformed just in time, too.

Carry looked up at us, confused. "What just happened?" she asked us.

"I beat you at a race, that's what," I lied to her. "You now owe me twenty dollars." She shook her head.

"There's no way you're going to squeeze a dime out of me," she said, "no matter how many times you beat me!" Secretly using my Mind Crystal, I made an illusion in her head of a vicious manticore. She quickly threw a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and ran away.

Diamond and I went back to the bench where our lunches were sitting. "So what are you going to do with the money?" she asked me. I looked at the crumpled up dollar in my hand. "Candy store?" I suggested.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sweet Life

Chapter 8: The Sweet Life

After school, Diamond and I linked arms and went down town to a candy store that had cheap but great candy. Each bag of candy was a dollar a pound, which was the perfect amount for us. We each filled up five pounds of candy into two separate bags. They were filled with gummy bears, gummy worms, gummy frogs- we REALLY like gummy candies-, a few jelly beans, some mango-flavored gummy circles, Sour Punch Bits, maybe some chocolate here and there, some toffees, and tiny multi-flavored Gobstopper jawbreakers. Using Carry's money, we got back ten dollars (two five dollar bills) as change. We each stuffed a five dollar bill into our pocket, stuffed the candy in our backpacks, and headed back to the orphanage.

"So what did you do with my money, Bog Eyes?" Carry demanded to know when Diamond and I returned from our trip.

"We've spent it on a place where there's a trait you don't have," replied Diamond. "Here's a toffee, by the way." She dropped a piece of toffee into Carry's hand.

"Don't bother asking for more," I said. "That's our last piece."

We went back upstairs to do our homework and secretly snack on some candy; we're not allowed to buy any food unless it'll be shared with the other orphanage kids. We set most of it aside, for we wanted our candy supply to last for a while.

"Man, if only we could eat stuff like this all the time," Diamond said, popping a gummy bear into her mouth.

"Then we wouldn't be eating whatever muck Helga makes anymore," I agreed, sucking on a jawbreaker. A light bulb flickered in my head. "Crystal Calling," I chanted quietly, and a blue gem appeared in my hand. "Calling Enchantress Bella," I said; I learned that the leader of the Crystal Enchantresses' name is Bella. A hologram of Bella glowed from the gem.

"What do you need, Molly?" she asked me. "I was never told what my personal special skills were," I told her.

"Well, Molly, look at the largest crystal on your necklace. There are six different colors. The blue color represents the power of hypnosis. The clear part allows you to freeze time. If you use the green color, you go backwards in time while the red part lets you go further in time. By using the pink color, you can read minds. And finally, the purple color means that you can morph, or body-borrow, into any person or animal that can be seen. Does that help?"

I nodded, thanked her, and let the gem disappear. I smiled at Diamond. "If I harness the power of hypnosis, then I can secretly hypnotize Helga to stop making such disgusting things," I suggested. Her eyes widened. "No more spoiled fish covered in cheese-and-nut sauce," she whispered. "No more rotten fruit, or spoiled milk, or stale bread." In unison, we said, "No more muck!"


	9. Chapter 9: Hypnotizing Helga

Chapter 9: Hypnotizing Helga

I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans; this is what I do when I'm nervous or excited. Diamond and I put our backpacks in our room and we headed downstairs, where everyone was in the backyard playing. We went into the kitchen to see Helga cooking dinner.

"Mmm, that smells delicious, Helga," I commented. She jumped up and saw us.

"You two are bleedin' freaky," she told us, but we still tried to look as innocent as we could.

"What's in the pot?" Diamond asked her.

"Bloody chicken soup," she answered. For once her accent was right; the soup did look bloody, and chicken heads were bobbing up and down in the liquid. I summoned up the blue part of the large crystal, and I could feel my eyes glowing. I tapped on Helga's shoulder. When she turned, I zapped her with as much hypnotic energy as I could muster. I allowed the hypnotic power to return into the crystal.

Our little session with Helga began. "Helga," Diamond started, "you are now under our power. From now on, you will be nicer to Diamond Shinebow and Molly Luna… oh, and Rocky Cerise too. You will no longer cook these disgusting foods, and will only use ingredients that are fresh that day. Also, you will become interested in… um… Italian cooking."

I took the wheel from there. "That's right; you will buy Italian cookbooks so that you can learn to become the best Italian chef in the entire world. And you will also let us come in here whenever we want so that we can make our own snacks. Do you understand?" Her head nodded like a puppet. "I lock these instructions under the words 'Luck No Muck', and you will fall into a trance whenever we, and only us, say 'Bloody Chickens'. When we both snap our fingers, you will wake up and not remember anything that has happened while you were under hypnosis." She nodded again.

Diamond and I snapped our fingers at the same time, and Helga snapped out of her trance. She looked down at us and smiled.

"Well hello, girls," she said. "If you must know, I have decided that bloody chicken soup should not be served tonight. No, I'm making spaghetti primavera!" She set her apron on a hook and ran outdoors to go buy some cookbooks.


End file.
